


Pavise

by Twice_Infinity_Three_Of_Zero



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff, Arrogance, Bandits & Outlaws, Blood, Byleth has no emotions, Byleth is insane, Byleth is power thirsty, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/M, Female My Unit | Byleth, Freeform, Freeform gore and blood, Gift, Green hair By, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Insanity, Killing, Killing for no reason, Murder, Ouch a massacre, Overconfidence, Post Timeskip, Power thirsty By, Pride, Sadness kind of, Shes actually a rock tho, So much angst, a gift, emotionless byleth, fluff later, god power, no beta we die like Glenn, post timeskip spoilers, writer needs a hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:07:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26395378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twice_Infinity_Three_Of_Zero/pseuds/Twice_Infinity_Three_Of_Zero
Summary: "I don't know where she goes at night, and I'm not sure I want to find out," he said to himself."She comes back in the morning and insists she's not going anywhere or doing anything wrong. She just says she's working."OrThe world's become soft, and Byleth Eisner desires to cut down all who are weak.
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 13
Kudos: 11





	Pavise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [May_Ravenstaff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/May_Ravenstaff/gifts).



> Okay, I don't usually write F!Byleth, so this is new. I've also taken her detachment with her emotions to an extremity- in this fic, she resembles a rock in some sorts.
> 
> A gift for my "writing tutor", Cormagg_Ravenstaff. This is two chapters because the first chapter got too long. Sorry! I'll post two asap.
> 
> Listen to "Other Side of Paradise" by Glass Animals while reading.

She had started mercenary work without even the smallest twinge of regret for the lives she took.

"The Ashen Demon", the gossip-mongerers called her. "Death Child".

Even Jeralt had thought something of her personality was unnatural.

Even now, as the former teacher of the Golden Deer house, she swung the Sublime Creator Sword like an emotionless storm cloud raining power.

Yes, that's it. There was a storm raining pure power inside of her, and she was drenched with it.

Byleth Eisner had the power of a God. That much was clear.

And she seemed to know it.

<>

"By, you awake?"

Claude's voice rang from the other end of the wooden table, and seven other heads turned their way to look at her. Byleth woke from her stupor.

She shook her head, trying to fend off demons of drowsiness that plagued her vision.

"Yeah."

"Okay."

The rest of the tactics meeting glazed over in one murky blur. As Byleth's former students left the table, she hung back to gather her things. She also had a sense that Claude wanted to talk to her.

Sure enough, Claude hung back from the group.

"Hey, you ok? You seem...distracted."

"Yeah."

"You sure, By? You're clearly exhausted. Look, you've got shade under your eyes, love." Claude pointed his smallest finger over the the dark circles under Byleth's eyes.

"I'm fine."

Claude knew he was lucky to even manage a two-word answer out of her- get her to speak at all and call it a success. He sighed, and tucked a strand of light green hair behind her ear.

He kissed her cheek, lightly. "C'mon. Let's go to the dining hall and get you something to eat, you must be starved. Then you're off to bed, alright?"

"Okay."

<>

Claude was awoken by a 'thump' on the wall across the room.

Byleth's room was the only thing on the opposite side of that wall- he remembered because he had insisted she move her quarters upstairs, next to his.

"It'll keep you close to me, in case you might need something", he had said.

Like always, she'd only replied with a small nod and an "Okay".

Now, it was pitch-black outside and Claude von Reigan himself was exhausted.

He pulled on a shirt and stood up, stumbling ever so slightly in the darkness of the night. He ran his hands over his face, sighing exasperated as he knew he should check out the noise.

Goddess, it must've been midnight!

Claude trudged out of his room, and gently closed his door behind him as not to wake the others. He was alone in a dark hallway, save the owl on its perch.

He yawned, snuck over the creaky floorboard, and stopped in front of the former professor's door to turn the handle 

"Hey, By", he whispered. "What was-"

But he cut himself off in bleary astonishment.

Byleth was gone, her bed covers ruffled in a way as if she had left in a hurry.

And to make matters worse, her divine blade was missing too.

<>

The soil beneath her boots was soaked with blood, and so was she.

It was not her own, but Byleth could feel the heat of the liquid that was splattered across her cheek and the rest of her form.

Now, the goddess reincarnate stood alive in the middle of a massacre.

She had not a single scratch.

Byleth surveyed her work with sharp green eyes in the darkness of midnight, the scene illuminated slightly by the glow of her hair, eyes, and divine sword. The sword's light was darkened ever so slightly, as it was caked in dark blood.

Massacre was the only word fit to describe the scene in her radius. Six or seven whole battalions of thieves lay dead on the ground, axes and swords in shambles at their sides.

Byleth wrinkled her nose in disgust; but not at the Gore of the scene.

"Wasn't worth my time."

<>

She ate at the dining hall at her small table in the corner. There was an unspoken rule about this table; it was hers, and hers alone. Claude was the only exception.

Now, he took clearly panicked steps in her direction as she tried to enjoy her toast- the much taller man brushed dark brown hair off his eyes.

"BY! Goddess, By, I was so worried! Where were you last night?! I woke up and I couldn't find you! We're in the middle of a war, love, and I thought you had been kidnapped or something. Where were you?!"

Byleth sighed, happy for punctuation in his panicked rant.

"I was working."

"What do you mean, 'working'?"

"I did a job no one else was willing to do."

"What does-" he cut himself off, and pinched the bridge of his nose. He sighed, heavily.

"Look, By. I'm too tired to deal with this today. Tell me or don't tell me, ill find out soon enough." And with that, he was gone.

Byleth didn't even flinch at the prospect of Claude discovering what she did every night.

She knew she was stronger than him, anyway.

<>

It was when Claude discovered her list that she began to toy with the idea of being worried.

"By, what's this?" He sat at her desk, and apparently 'happened upon' the secret drawer in the headboard shelf. He held up the few sheets of paper for her to see from across the room.

Her list held names, places and numbers. A large few were already crossed out in black ink.

"FRALDARIUS SOLDIER-VARLEY TERRITORY-8  
GATEKEEPER-OGHMA-6  
SEIROS MONK-CHARON-12"

The three or four papers Claude held up were covered in lines like these, both front and back sides, margin to margin.

Byleth looked away and his her face in a thick curtain of green hair.

"Does this have something to do with wherever you go at night?"

He held the papers above her head, so she had to abandon all ideas of her snatching the list and racing out of the room.

The lie came naturally.

"No."

Claude gave her his skeptical look she hated so much. Her own expression stayed blank and stony.

Claude closed his eyes and sighed. He placed her list on her desk again. Without another word, he pushed her bangs back with his hand, kissed her forehead, and left the room.

Or so it seemed.

On his way out the door, Claude ran his fingers over the edge of the Sublime sword mounted on the wall. On his way down the hall back to the cathedral, he looked at his fingers.

Old blood.

It was then that Claude decided to follow her that night.

**Author's Note:**

> Just wait for it, it'll resolve. I promise.
> 
> ~Fi


End file.
